The World's Disorder
by The Esper Alchemist
Summary: They were just ordinary girls. You know, the usual...Fighting monsters,trying to learn magic, and running away from Tonberries. Until, they opened the Truth! What could possibly go wrong? Possible EdxOC and AlxOC...-chp 2 replaced-
1. The beginning

Hi! This is my first story! So I'm going to stop talking and do the disclaimer!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Final Fantasy 7 and FMA. All I own is one plushie!

* * *

><p>"Light!" a voice yelled.<br>"Leave me alone, Tina" the brunette mumbled  
>"Wake up!" Tina lifted the blanket on the bed. Light just put her hands on her eyes.<br>"Come on" Tina opened Light's closet. "**AHHHHHH!" **Tina yelled.  
>"What happened?" Light jumped out of bed. In front of her was a huge pile of clothes. "Tina! Tina!" Light called for her friend. "Please don't suffocate! You promised to do my school project!"<br>Tina came up gasping for air. "I'm ok!" Tina said. Then her blue eyes glared straight into Light's green eyes. "Wait, I never promised to do that!"  
>"Well, I thought you would be light headed from almost suffocating" Light explained.<br>"While I was under there, I found this book" Tina handed her a book that said _Alchemy for Dummies._  
>"Why do you have that in your closet?" Tina asked.<br>"I don't know" Light said and shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Ok! Let's read this book!" Tina exclaimed. Light just groaned. Reading wasn't <strong>her <strong>favorite thing. Tina opened the book to the table of contents. There was one that caught her eye. It said _How to summon the Truth._ 'What's the Truth?' she thought. She flipped to the page. She read all four paragraphs, until she found what she was looking for.  
>"To summon the Truth, simply say I command Truth to be summoned" Tina read the words out loud.<br>"Um, Tina" Light said.  
>"Hold on Light, I'm reading" Tina responded.<br>"But-" Light was interrupted.  
>"What don't you under- <strong>HUH?<strong>" Tina was surprised. All around them was nothing. Everything completely **white**. There was a large door in front of them. Even more surprising, a white figure with the** hugest** smile ever, was staring right at them.  
>"Hello my children" the creepy white figure said.<br>"Um, hello?" Tina responded. Light just waved at it.  
>"Do you know who I am?" the figure inquired.<br>Tina and Light both shook their heads.  
>"I am God. I am the world. I am-" the figure was interrupted.<br>"How long is this gonna take?" Light asked.  
>"<strong>Let me finish<strong>!" the figure yelled at her. "Where was I? Oh yes- I am the Truth."  
>"Oh, so that's what the book was talking about" Tina said. "Wait a second... It said something about Equivalent Exchange!"<br>"When that depends if you two, want to go to another world" Truth said.  
>"We should do it!" Light exclaimed.<br>"I don't think so" Tina protested.  
>"Tina, come on! How many times do you get to travel to another world?"<br>"Well...Fine!" Tina was convinced. "Ok Truth. We want to go to another world"  
>Truth smiled. Suddenly long, black hands came out and grabbed them.<br>Light gasped. "What the hell?" They were being pulled to the door. Tina was struggling ,but the black hands were stronger than her. **BAM! **The door shut closed with them in it. Both of them, not knowing what world they were sent to.

* * *

><p>Was it good or bad? Any constructive criticism? I really want to know how I did! Also thanks for reading the first chapter of The World's Disorder =)<p> 


	2. What have we done?

-This chapter is replacing the old chapter-

* * *

><p>T.E.A (The Esper Alchemist): Thanks for the reviews, guys!<br>Tina: Ok, let's reply to them now.

~Review Replies~  
>PrincessDinosaurRAWRZ: Thanks giiirrrl XD<br>OvO: Thanks! Yeah I'm trying to make the chapters as long as I can, but it's a bit challenging :)  
>Bam: Thank you! You'll get to see what happens pretty soon :D<br>~End of Review Replies~  
>T.E.A: Ok, Light do the disclaimer!<br>Light: Alrighty! T.E.A does **NOT **own FMA or FF 7. She only owns Tina and I!

* * *

><p>~Tina POV~<p>

Next thing I knew, Light and I were falling through the air. We were falling so fast, that tears were coming from our eyes! **"AHHHHHH!" **We both started screaming at the top our lungs! Oh man this is it! This is where my Esper powers should come in! I hit the ground with my butt. Well, that's gonna hurt in the morning... Wait a second, where's Light? **"TIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAA!" **I looked up and saw a small figure coming closer and closer, until...** BAM! **She landed on top me with a loud,"**OOF!"**  
>Light let out a sigh of relief. "At least I didn't break a bone."<br>"Yeah," I said with strain in my voice, "But I think I did."  
>Light giggled and said,"Sorry!" Light then got off of me,and helped me get up.<br>"Okay! Now that's over with let's begin this adventure!" Light exclaimed. That girl is always so eager about everything.  
>"Well, we're obviously not in the same world we were in. If we were, random monsters would attack us." Seriously, every step we took over there was <strong>"Oh shit- another damn monster!"<br>**"Yes! Now, it's a vacation!"  
>"But, aren't you going to miss the Chocobos? Or Tifa,Cloud,Marlene, and Denzel?"I asked.<br>She stopped and thought for a moment. Then, she said "Oh no! What the hell have I done? I already miss them!" She grabbed my hand and said,"Well, let's explore this place!" Wow... Bi-polar much?

* * *

><p>~Light POV~<p>

Man, this place is so different! But, I wonder what the Truth took from us for Equivalent Exchange...Whatever it is I don't wanna know.  
>"Light! You don't even know where we're going!" Tina yelled at me, while I pulled her.<br>"So, I'll ask that weird dude over there!" I pointed to someone in a tall armor. Weird people are always reliable! I went up to the armor and said "Hi!"  
>The armor responded, "Hello." He had a high-pitched voice...I guess he must have been pretty young.<br>"I was wondering where are-"  
><strong>"HEY AL!" <strong>A boy with long, blonde hair in a braid came towards the armor. I could be wrong, but I think the guy in the armor is Al.  
>"Brother! I was just talking to-" He stopped. Oh, we never gave him our names...<br>"I'm Tina Lockhart," She pointed to herself,"And this is Hikari Strife." Oh yeah! I love when people say my last name (But I hate when people say my first name that's why they call me Light). I just love how it sounds! Me and Tina were adopted by Tifa and Cloud (more like Tifa surprised him with us). Since, Tifa and Cloud aren't married (I wish they were! They'd be the cutest couple ever!) we got to pick our last names. And there ya go!  
>"Hikari? That's a weird name." The blonde boy said. I finally got a good look of this guy. He was...short!<br>"Yeah, well...I bet your name's even weirder shortie!" I responded back.  
><strong>"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' A PIPSQUEAK, YOU MIDGET!" <strong>He was so angry Al had to hold him back from strangling me. Even though he wanted to kill me, I laughed. I've never seen someone so pissed off! Even, Tina let out a little giggle.  
>"Sorry about that Tina and Hikari," Al apologized.<br>"It's okay," We said in unison.  
>"Also, just call me Light."<br>"Anyway," Tina started,"What are your names?"  
>"I'm Alphonse Elric and this is my brother Edward Elric." Okay his name isn't as weird as I thought...Edward: 1 Me: 0<br>"So, I was wondering if we can join you guys," I said nicely. Maybe being polite will sway them...  
>"You can't come with us." Edward replied.<br>**"WHAT? **Why not?" I yelled at him. I mean sure I pissed him off, but that was like three minutes ago!  
>"Because, we're looking for something important and you two will just get in way!" Edward answered.<br>"B-But, we **can** fight!" I stammered. Okay, we're so-so at fighting. We once got our asses kicked by a Tonberry. They may not look like it, but those things are pure **EVIL**. My eyes got big and watery and I begged in a baby voice,"Pwease?"  
>"With a wittle cherry on twop," Tina added.<br>"Brother," Al said.  
>Edward sighed."Fine!"<br>"Yes!" Me and Tina exclaimed. Edward: 1 Me: 1...Now it's a tie!  
>"Oh, I have a nickname for you! How 'bout... Shorty-Mc-Short-Short!" I'm so gonna get it...<br>**"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" **And in a second, Edward ran after the laughing me.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later...<p>

Well, thanks to Edward I now have a big red mark on my head...I'll get him back...I don't know when and I don't know how, but I will! I glared at him from behind his back. Wow... he's got nice hair! Unlike mine which has split ends...I feel **SO **ashamed to be a girl...  
>"Brother, we still have to decode the books." Alphonse murmured. Decode? Me and Tina looked at each other, both equally confused. I honestly did not want to read on this trip. It's not like I read anyway.<br>"Right," Edward said. "Back to the library!"  
>Oh Cosmos*! We're going to my least favorite place of all...<p>

* * *

><p>~Tina POV~<br>We entered the library. Ah, gotta love the library. It's just so quiet. Like they say: Silence is golden. Which is why I have to tell Light to shut the hell up sometimes. Inside, there were two people. One had black hair and a mole near her left eye. The other had dirty blonde hair and an antenna...kinda like Edward. How do you keep an antenna up?  
>"Where have you two been?" The one with black hair yelled. Geez...What was she, their babysitter?<br>"Just out for lunch." Edward replied.  
>"See...I knew they couldn't have gone far Ross." The dirty blonde told her.<br>"I know. But, Brosh if the Major found out we lost them..." Ross stopped. Then they both shivered as if he was a nightmare. Okay, let me try and put the puzzle pieces together... Edward and Alphonse must be important if they needed to be protected, they're decoding something, and 'Major' is for someone high up in the military. I feel like I need a few more pieces.  
>"Alright, back to work then!" Edward opened the a door which showed a table with a whole lot of books. Edward and Alphonse sat on chairs and got to work on decoding. I just watched them and recited some spells in my head. I wanted to study so I could become a better Esper. Write now I'm getting a C+ in Magic. A.k.a. I suck at it.<p>

* * *

><p>~Light POV~<br>I introduced myself and Tina to Ross and Brosh. When I came back, I saw Tina watching those two try to decode those books. How can she just watch them? Isn't that a little boring? I decided to take a little nap...on the floor doesn't sound very comfy does it?

* * *

><p>~Light's dream~<br>I was looking at myself in the mirror, I was different. I had silver hair like...Sephiroth! And my eyes were the same green eyes... but,the pupils were almost like a cat. And my...**BOOBS!** They were big! Not like the real me where I'm flat-chested.  
>~Light's dream end~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"TO HELL WITH IT!" <strong>I heard a loud voice yell. I immediantly opened my eyes. I saw Ross and Brosh come in.  
>"Hey now. Don't throw things just because you can't solve it." Ross said.<br>"We did solve it." Alphonse said sadly.  
>"Well, isn't that a good thing?" Brosh asked.<br>"There's nothing good about this!" Edward answered (very loudly if I must add). "Dr. Marco was right...this is the devil's research."  
>Me and Tina looked at each other shocked. What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?<p>

* * *

><p>*Cosmos is the goddess in the FF series.<p>

Finally, finished the second chapter :) I really hope I didn't make Edward and Al OOC *sweatdrops*Also, if you're asking why Tina's an Esper (more like an Esper in training) it's because I've recently started playing FF6 and I was like,"Hmm...Why don't I make her an Esper." And this week I found out Yuffie's last name is Japanese ^_^ Anyways, please review! Your reviews help me get motivated to write and hopefully become a better writer!


End file.
